Fatos
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei tem alguns fatos sobre Botan, que ele aprendeu ao longo dos anos. One-shot. Hiei's POV. REVIEW please! Tradução da fic "Facts" (Nome da autora se encontra na fic)


**Fatos**

**Autora: ****orphan mia**

**Tradução: Arine-san**

Nota da autora: Essa é só uma one-short curiosa. Se passa no pensamento de Hiei e ele nos dá alguns fatos sobre a Botan. Espero que gostem! Leiam e deixem Review!

-mia

Nota da tradutora: Olá! Bem, resolvi traduzir essa fanfic, pois é uma história que não canso de ler e que gosto muito! A autora soube desenvolver o romance entre os dois de uma forma linda e natural e eu gostaria que as pessoas que não podem ler a fic em inglês, tivessem a oportunidade de lê-la. Espero que gostem!

I

Botan gosta de deitar na grama e observar as nuvens até que ela caia no sono. Eu sei disso. É um fato.

A primeira vez que a vi fazendo isso foi depois que resgatamos minha irmã. Ela estava tremendo quando me viu a poucos passos de matar Tarukane. Eu vi quando ordenou que ela o deixasse cuidar da vida podre de Tarukane, sorrindo cruelmente, enquanto lembrava à sua prezada Guia Espiritual, que Tarukane teria boas-vindas agradáveis no inferno.

Acho que foi que fez com que ela guiasse Yukina para for a do quarto e a levasse para a floresta. Eu, realmente, não sei o porquê. Eu as segue para ouvir a voz da minha irmã ficar grossa e chocada com a emoção.

"Você tem certeza? Quero dizer... _Botan..._"

"Isso não é problema. Não quero que uma garota doce como você volte para o Makai! Você pode morar comigo até que encontremos uma casa permanente para você no Ningenkai."

Eu esperei algumas horas e a encontrei a poucos metros de distância. Ela estava deitada no chão, as folhas da grama acariciando seu corpo.

"Ei."

Eu parei de andar.

"Hn."

"Yukina está dormindo no meu apartamento, se é por ela que você está procurando."

Cruzei meus braços, parado perto dela.

"Eu estava procurando por você." Ela arqueou as costas para olhar para mim, seus olhos cor-de-rosa se virando o máximo que podiam. "Você não a conhece. Você não a conhece, e ainda assim você está deixando-a morar com você. Por quê?"

Botan relaxou novamente, sorrindo enquanto olhava para as nuvens.

"Gosto de fazer o que posso."

Sua aura era pacifica… Era fascinante. Foi uma surpresa para nós dois quando eu dobrei meus joelhos, e deitei perto dela. Eu me estiquei, deixando todas as minhas dúvidas e preocupações se dissipassem na grama.

II

Outra coisa que ela gosta é uma dose de adrenalina. Estranho, a maioria não gosta de ter seus nervos desgastados a ponto de liberarem substâncias químicas, mas Botan gostava. No começo do torneio e até mesmo quando caíamos em alguma emboscada, ela apareceria com um sorriso misterioso no rosto. Depois que ela agisse como uma louca e saísse gritando por ajuda em seu remo, ela sorriria.

Mas quando não está empolgada com aventuras, ela chora. Ocasionalmente, não o tempo todo.

Ainda é irritante.

Foi quando eu estava partindo para servir Mukuro que esses dois fatos se uniram em um só.

Eu estava pronto, me esgueirando pela noite. Eu estava andando rapidamente pela floresta para encontrar um lugar seguro para me transportar quando eu senti a energia dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela parou, envergonhada por ter sido pega. Ela deveria ter imaginado algo assim. Afinal, sou eu.

"Eu uh..." Botan continuou lá, escondida na noite. Escondida de mim. "Você está realmente indo embora?"

Era uma pergunta idiota. Ela já sabia a resposta e era por isso que ela chorava. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de sal.

"Sim." Silêncio. Eu pensaria que ela tinha ido embora, se não conhecesse a aura dela como a palma da minha mão. "Apareça. Só covardes se escondem."

Não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse, mas era apenas o rosto de Botan, não seu corpo por complete. Eu franzi o rosto quando ela limpou suas lágrimas para deixar que mais delas aparecessem.

"Se você ficar... Eu posso fazer com que Koenma—"

"Guarde suas palavras." Isso trouxe um novo soluço e a Guia Espiritual desapareceu por alguns segundos, para que conseguisse se controlar. Logo ela voltou, embora seus olhos estivessem mais inchados e vermelhos. De fato, ela ainda não conseguia falar. Ao invés disso, ela só me lançou um olhar tão sem esperança que fez com que meus ombros se levantassem, por uma razão que não era irritação. Eu respondi com um suspiro. "Por que você se preocupa? Eu não significo nada para você."

"N-Não diga isso!" Ela estava mordendo as mangas do casaco. "Por que... Nós nos divertimos muito... Juntos..."

'Nós' devia significar o grupo do detetive. Ela lambeu os lábios, se virando. Eu poderia ter partido. Eu queria muito. O que eu poderia fazer a respeito de uma mulher que, por alguma razão, soluçando sobre mim? Mas... A dor no meu coração só piorou quando dei um passo para partir.

Ela soluçou.

"Eu acho… Q-que a razão para eu ter vindo aqui era… R-realmente para d-dizer adeus."

A Morte só diz olá. Esse é um fato da vida. Mas parecia que Botan estava destinada a dizer adeus a todos os seus amigos mortais. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, e eu (embora ela não seja uma amiga) morreremos um dia. Botan não. Ela é a Morte, a Morte não pode morrer.

Só de ouvir aquela palavra fez com que minha mente se perdesse numa neblina. Num momento eu estava alcançando ela, no próximo eu a puxei para baixo, capturando seus lábios. Eu devia estar delirando. Eu tinha que estar louco.

Com certeza foi uma loucura quando eu gemi ao sentir o coração dela acelerado. Foi só uma loucura passageira quando a adrenalina pulsante dela me arrepiou.

Quando nos separamos, os lábios dela estavam machucados. A respiração dela voltava aos poucos, um pouco ofegante, o que fazia o peito dela levantar. Aqueles olhos cor-de-rosa estavam vidrados como lágrimas que não caíram. Pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, Botan estava sem palavras.

Eu me afastei, meu coração, de repente, beliscou a si mesmo. Eu controlei a vontade de fazer uma careta enquanto me virava para partir, meus ombros estavam tensos.

"Tenho que ir agora."

III

Botan ama cantar. Entretanto, ela odeia quando pessoas a ouvem cantar, o que não faz sentido, tendo em vista o talento que ela tem para isso. A primeira vez que a ouvi cantando foi numa floresta no Makai quando eu estava patrulhando.

A música não era de sua língua natal. Nem da minha. Seus cabelos azuis estavam soltos, e ela estava descalça. Eu nunca tinha visto ela vestida daquele jeito... E naquele dia, eu decidi que gostava disso.

Ela só parou quando eu limpei minha garganta, parando acima dela, escondido nas sombras.

"Você tem uma bela voz."

Botan nunca olhou para cima.

"Hiei?"

IV

Ela gosta de usar seus olhos em tudo que faz. Eu _sei _que ela está ciente dos poderes de seus olhos e se aproveita do controle que tem sobre as pessoas. E quero dizer… Que outra possível razão poderia explicar porque Botan os usa tão bem? Com um olhar, ela pode me manter em um local. Outro piscar de olhos e ela poderia ter o mundo de joelhos.

Deus.

Aqueles olhos cor-de-rosa me sugam à noite. Quando seus lábios sussurram meu nome, enquanto eles se arrastam pela minha pele. A lua dança neles, me fazendo ficar paralisado pelo charme dela. Eu a alcanço, e ficamos juntos.

Eu mordo seu lábio inferior levemente, e ela geme. _Geme. _Vem junto com a respiração e completamente sem pudores.

A essa altura, eu sabia que estava perdido. Não havia como negar o que eu queria. Minhas unhas se infiltravam até chegar ao quadril coberto pelo quimono, puxando-a para perto. Ela era _minha _e _ninguém _mais poderia tê-la. Ela recuou, seus cabelos soltos e bagunçados caiam ao redor do rosto dela. Seus lábios estavam um pouco separados, e seus olhos… Aqueles olhos estavam me chamando.

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que pudemos admitir o quanto desejávamos um ao outro. Eu a deixei sem fôlego, um beijo profundo funcionou como meu 'até a próxima vez'.

V

Botan é resistente a questões que envolvam prazer. Ela ama isso, e acredite em mim, ela é cheia de uma paixão ardente. Entretanto, na primeira vez que nos unimos, ela estava envergonhada. Botan é... Ela não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Eu deixei bem claro para ela que ela seria venerada, e mesmo que tenha havido um pouco de discussão, eu ganhei no final.

No processo da minha vitória, aprendi muitas coisas novas.

Ela tem sensibilidade na área atrás dos joelhos, no pescoço e na área baixo de seus seios. Sempre que eu beijo, passo minha lingual, mordo ou toco esses lugares, os olhos dela dilatam e suas unhas afundam nos meus braços. Eu tinha a capacidade de fazê-la perder o controle, respiração ofegante e palavras carinhosas saiam de seus lábios machucados.

Outra coisa que merece ser mencionada seria... Quando ela chegava no auge, logo antes de cair, ela me puxava junto. Todas as vezes. Seu corpo inteiro treme enquanto ela grita meu nome, antes que turno fique preto.

Quando eu recupero a coincidência, estou segurando ela em meus braços. Ela está tremendo. Sabe, Botan odeia sentir frio.

Eu puxei um lençol sobre ela, acariciando seu pescoço. Recebi um gemido baixo como resposta.

Meus olhos já estão treinados no corpo dela, e pensamentos começam a correr por minha mente. Esses pensamentos não estão em forma de palavras, mas na forma de cores e sensações. Eu a aperto mais em meus braços logo antes de pressionar minhas presas na junção entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. O corpo dela fica tenso, mas eu a seguro com firmeza até que ela relaxe, seu sangue continua caindo na minha língua.

Ela é minha.

VI

Se tem uma coisa que é totalmente parte de Botan, seria a retribuição. O sono me ludibriou, já que agora eu estava confortável na cama de Botan e na casa dela. Eu estava em paz, quando senti um pequeno arranhão na parte de baixo do meu abdômen.

Meus olhos se recusaram a abrir, mesmo quando arrepios começaram a surgir por minha pele. Não foi antes que meu short começa a ser baixada lentamente, que eu decidi sentar, minha respiração acelerando.

"B-Botan, o que você está fazendo?"

As unhas dela se arrastavam pelo meu estômago, um chiado pressionado contra meus dentes. Ela sabia todos os meus pontos fracos.

"Eu quero..." Um sorriso honesto se estendeu pelo rosto angélico e fez com que meu short escorregasse um pouco mais para baixo. "Você sempre... Me deu tanto prazer… deixe-me retornar o favor."

Ela me beijou bem abaixo do umbigo. Meus quadris se sacudiram involuntariamente. She kissed just below my navel. My hips jerked involuntarily. Com dificuldade, reuni meu bom senso, tentando argumentar com ela.

"Botan... oh Deus, _você_ me dá prazer quando estou com você. Por favor… Não quero tirar vanta—"

"Você não está tirando vantagem de mim, Hiei. Eu sou uma mulher, e posso cuidar de mim mesma." Meu short foi lançado para o lado, me deixando completamente nu na frente dela. "Você é tão bom... Sempre paciente e carinhoso..."

Ela parou de falar, sua respiração me provocando com a promessa do que estava por vir.

Naquela noite, ela me tinha à sua mercê, seu nome fazia acrobacias na minha boca, como uma oração frenética cheia de um prazer eufórico. Minhas mãos apertavam os lençóis enquanto, certamente me diziam que, naquela noite eu receberia as atenções.

VII

Estávamos deitados na grama. Ela mal estava acordada, seus olhos entreabertos. Estávamos olhando as estrelas, e, de repente, ela levantou a mão.

"Elas são lindas."

"Hn."

Todos estavam reunidos no templo da Genkai para, como Kuwabara descreveu, "uma festa que atravessa a noite". Todos estavam dormindo àquela hora, Botan estava prestes a se tornar um deles, mas por enquanto… Nós estávamos em paz. Sua mão caiu e, por um momento, eu pensei que ela tinha desmaiado.

"Eu te amo." O fraco chilro dos insetos flutuava pelo ar. "Eu... Só queria que você soubesse disso."

Botan adorava o gosta de chá inglês, água muito gelada, e menta. Ela gostava de passar as mãos pelos meus cabelos, ouvir a natureza, e fazer cócegas nas pessoas. Ela sorri, dá risada, e pode me deixar de joelhos.

Eu sei que nunca deveria ter me aproximado dela. Eu pensei que poderia me afastar dela da mesma forma complicada em que me aproximei. Eu pensei que nunca faríamos isso em lugar nenhum. Talvez isso fosse apenas uma fascinação que simplesmente iria passar como as fases da lua.

Mas, com certeza, não era assim, de forma alguma.

"Eu sei."

Começou com uma pequena irritação que se transformou numa obsessão. Só de ouvir a voz de Botan, eu poderia te dizer _exatamente _o que ela estava pensando. Eu posso dizer quando ela está sorrindo, chorando, franzindo o rosto, qualquer coisa. Só pelo som da voz dela. Eu sei qual perfume ela usa e qual o cheiro do xampu dela.

A obsessão se transformou num estranho relacionamento. Não era amizade. Parecia que tínhamos pulado essa etapa. Eu me encontrei beijando ela, abraçando ela apertado e saboreando as vezes em que ela arfava. Suas mãos iriam roçar por minhas roupas, me agarrando, como se ela estivesse tentando manter seu equilíbrio.

"Eu também te amo."

Fim


End file.
